why would this happen ?
by FariyWhore
Summary: righto a summary , well dracos a bit insane wants to die , hermonie get cut off from friends what more can i say with out giving the story hmmm how about nothing
1. sliver blood

Chapter 1

Sliver blood

Draco was sitting in the cold bath room , his mind was blank from the numbness in his arm

He didn't know why he did it to himself he liked the pain.

The once silver knife was now bloody and red.

He kept thinking of her, why her. She should be that last person he would be thinking of.

If father new the feeling he had for her, he would kill them for sure

Why did father always make his life hell?

No hell isn't the word for it , that man made life worse than hell , hell would have been a holiday compared to what he was used to living in.

His mother never noticed him

And well his father noticed him a little too much

Why did he have to idolizes his father why did he have to be just like the man he hated so much

No he didn't just hate his father his father was nothing to him he wasn't worth the pain and suffering that he put people through

"Why couldn't I have been born a mudblood? "Then he could have meet her in another time and place and never have to fear his fathers wrath "he said to himself,

Again the silver knife slid across his smooth skin drawing the blood and leaving a thin line as this happened there was a lowed knocking at the bath room door

"Draco you basted how long does it take someone to have a shower "Hermonie screamed through the hard wood door?

As quickly as he could he gathered up his things raping his arm in a towel to look like nothing had happened and before walking through the door put on one of his most stunning smirks

"What do you want mudblood? Some people like to get clean when they have a shower, unlike you I can see that you must just stand under the tap and get out you filthy little mudblood!" he said looking her up and down but it hurt him to say these thing to her .

What else was he meant to do just cause he had feeling for her didn't mean he could go soft on her. He could see the pain in her eyes as he said this nasty thing but just couldn't stop himself he quickly pushed passed her run to his room not want her to see the sadness his eyes were withholding

A.N did you like it it's my first fan fic and yes I know im not the best speller so don't say I didn't warn you k

Anyways plz review I would like to hear everything you guys say thanx


	2. whats going on with him

Chapter 2

What's going on with him?

She could feel the anger fill up inside her as he said these things

God she wanted to hit him there and then

But something was holding her back from doing so.

There was a nagging force in her head telling her to hit him but then there was a kind of a

Peaceful voice saying

"He doesn't mean it, look into his eyes and you will see the truth"

But before she could look him in the eyes he pushed pass and fast as he could smacking her into the door frame. She winced in pain and went into bath room before he decided to take anther shower.

"Why did he have to be the head boy? God I hate him so much "she said and she sat her stuff down on the sink

Before doing so she noticed a few small drops of blood on the sink.

"What is going on in this place" she yelled out with out thinking.

And several seconds later Draco cam running in looking very worried

"What's wrong Hermione?" he was looking very scared

"Why did you just call me that" she asked him, looking right in his eyes to see if she could find any truth or kindness

He had just realized what he had said, very coolly he looked at and said "I called you by your name do you have a problem with that Hermione or do you like being called a mudblood?"

"No of course I don't like being called mudblood but you are the last person I thought would come running down the hall looking like you had just seen a ghost to see if anything was wrong" she was winning the battle with that one well at least she thought she was .

"Well I can't have the head girl finding out anything she shouldn't now can I?" he new this would never work she would be asking him all kinds of questions now and just as he predicted the question n came flooding out

"What do you mean by that?"She said

"Nothing lets just drop the subject ok" wow this was going to be harder than he thought, why he had to open his big mouth although I would be nice to open it against hers. He smiled to himself at this thought.

"No I think we should keep going with it I like were its going, and plus im a no it all I have to no every thing" the first thing that came into her was mawahahahahahahaha blackmail but then again she really did want to know what was wrong with him.

"Look I don't have time for this" he said and walked out of the room

A.N. what you think. It's a little bit dumb cause I just broke up with my bf and well not happy Jan

Anyways plz review cause I need to know what you think


	3. the world hates me

Chapter 3

The world hates me

"God why did I have to open my big mouth? Stupid, stupid Draco." he said as he went back to his room.

Hermione POV

That guy needs to get his minds straightened out. I mean why would he come running into the bath room like he actually cared about what happened to me" she

Thought to herself

Although I don't mind if he does, he is kind of good looking you could say_ "no I didn't just think that" "_yes you did you know you did" Said the little voice in her head "_no way would I say anything like that , no way in hell would I say something like that!"_ "You know you have some feeling about him" why was she thinking this way this was so wrong.

"_The only feeling I have towards that ferret is hate" _this voice was really starting to piss her off

"Oh that's complete bollocks and you know it is, he's the sex god of Hogwarts, and by now you should be able to see that he has some feelings for you. God are you dumb or what?" why was this pushing her as if he'd have any feelings for her.

"_I'm not dumb thank you very much! I'm the smartest girl at Hogwarts and your saying I'm dumb" _

"Well you would have to be not to be able to see what's going though his head, and anyway stop trying to change the subject"

"_Look I just don't have time for this, ok I have to get homework done." _Ha try and get out of that one she thought.

"Fine, but ill be back to talk to you again." said the voice

Draco's POV

Again Draco got out the small sliver knife and again he to slowly cut his arm and any other parts of bear skin

He couldn't stop himself he had to go deeper and harder

He new she would never like him, he new that there was no point in hoping life was not worth living

And slowly his eyes got heavy and he fell into a deep sleep

A.N. hi yay peoples i just want to say thanx to the person who gav me my first review . so thanx for that .

gess what happy news my bf and i just got bak toegther so this means ill be able to write more and more of these in a happyer mood lol

anyways keep the reviews coming : )


	4. open the door

Disclaimer: no I hav no part in the Harry potter books because if I did they would be the Draco Malfoy books. Because we all know he's the best and hottest character RIGHT

Chapter 4

open the door

Hermione ran to Draco's room having no idea what had happened

She came to the door

It was locked

"Malfoy opens the door now"

There was no answer

"DRACO OPEN THE DOOR"

Still no answer

All she could think of was to knock the door down for she had left her wand in her room and there was no time to go and get it

God know what he's done, he was acting rather odd before

Finally she got the door open after great effort

The first thing she saw was the towel he had used to hide the cuts from her. It was covered in blood

She quickly walked around his bed

And there he was in puddle of blood

Just laying there

Not moving

Not even breathing

Or at least that she could see

A.N. Mawahahahahahahahahaha cliff hanger.

Am so evil

Yay oh yeah plz review


	5. all the blood

Disclaimer: no I don't own the Harry potter books as I said before and yes I would call them the Draco Malfoy book

And you all know why!!!!

Hello he's a hornbag

Chapter 5

All the blood

Shit shit shit was all that was going through her mind at that very moment

She bent down to see if he was breathing. And she soon found he was "just"

She could hear a faint breath but it was slow

Oh shit shit shit what was she going to do

"Ummmm think Hermione, come on it's the thing that your best at" she said to herself

Then she saw the bell that was used to summon the house elf

She quickly ran up and rang it

Almost as quickly a little house elf came running into the room looking quite scared

"Y, y, yess miss h, h, how may I help y, y, you ...." It said in a tiny voice only just lowed enough to hear

"Please go and get madam pomfry."(A.N sorry for any miss spellings in the story)

"Quickly go get her it's a matter of life or death!" she didn't know what was going through her mind at this point all she could do was hope for him to live

The house elf did as she said and ran out of the room as fast as its little legs could carry it

"Oh Draco please wake up. Please I don't want you to die, if you die who will torment me? Who will aggravate me in the way you do? I can't live with out you!!!! Even if you have made my life a living hell for the past six years I cant help but love you!!" she said this in a small and worried voice but could feeling him still breathing she brought him up into her arms holding him tight waiting for madam pomfry to come

A.N. a life is in the balance

And I'm stopping the story here for now just to piss you all off

Mawahahahaha am so malevolent

Anyways plz review I need your help with this one

Laters BECK'S


	6. MUST READ !

MUST READ

Look people I know I haven't updated for ages but I didn't think it was worth it .

I thought this story wasn't right but I have had a thought about it and I going to write a few more chapters to see what you think

Please keep reviewing

Laters BECK'S


	7. HELP

Chapter 7

Help

Hermione's POV

Oh dear god help him please help him.

Why the hell did he do this?

It's not like he didn't have a good life or anything.

Although his father was some one you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley, But other than that he had a wonderful life.

No not had, has he wont die, I swear he wont die.

She was still sitting there with Draco in her arms, praying that madam pomfray would come soon and that the house elf had gone to get Dumbledore as well ,although she didn't remember asking it to but was hoping it did .

Suddenly Madam Pomfray burst through the door and Dumbledore quickly followed

She looked down at Hermione sitting there with Draco in her arms, he looked so lifeless

But she would do her best to save him.

Draco's POV

He awoke slowly.

Wondering where he was and why his head hurt so much.

He tried to sit up but fell straight back on to the pillow. Then he noticed some one sitting next to him.

He couldn't quiet make them out at first, but then he could see she was sleeping in the chair next to him.

Squinting slightly he saw it was Granger, it took a while to remember what he had done to himself, as he started to remember he looked down at his wrists and saw they were bandaged.

"Draco are you awake?"Said the sleepy Hermione

He jumped in his bed "yes I'm awake, well at least I think I am, did you just call me Draco?"

She sat there thinking and replied "yes I think I did, sorry…."

"No no no don't be sorry, I think I should be sorry I mean cause of…"he trailed off

"Oh Draco why did you do that?" she asked "please tell me why you would do something like that?"

"I…I…I don't know, I just….I just thought the world would be happy to be rid of the evil heartless Draco lucius Malfoy."He said, while slowly lowering his head.

A.N yes I know it's a shitty chapter but it's all I could think of, and I think I might have dived in to the thing between draco and Hermione to fast but hey shit happens and then you die , so fuk the world lets all get high.

Laters becks

P.S. please review


	8. dont talk like that

Chapter 8

Don't think that way.

"Oh Draco don't think like that, I wouldn't be at all happy if you were gone" said

Hermione." I don't know what I would do, I mean I guess I'll always need someone around to torment me, ay" she forced a small laugh.

"um yes about all of that I'm really sorry Hermione I just….I guess it was the way my father brought me up, I just guess I didn't know what I was doing when I said things like that to you." he said "I didn't know how much words like that could hurt someone……..I'm just a cruel and heartless person"

"Draco I know you have a heart in there some were you just need someone to bring out the good in you, if only you would let people near you to do so." she hinted.

"Its not like you would want to be any were near me Hermione, no one does I'm just a horrid person you should have just left me there to die." he was sure he was about to cry after saying that but he just keep his head down not want to see the look on her face.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK LIKE THAT AGAIN DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY I WILL NOT HEAR THOSE WORDS COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH AGAIN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" she was so mad at him for saying that.

Oh Merlin were did that one come from , I have never heard get so mad in my life I mean when she punched me in tired year she was mad but not that mad , I think I must be hearing things after that little out burst.

"DRACO DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" she said again.

"Yes……I understand you but its all true everything I said was true and I'm sorry that you had to save me from the second biggest mistake of my life." he said

"What do you mean second? What's the first?" she was very curios to hear what it was.

"Well I think it might be this" he slowly got up from the bed and leaned into kiss her, nothing fancy he didn't have the strength but a kiss just the same but I can tell you now he was not expecting her respond to it not at all.

she was going to deepen the kiss but she new she shouldn't he was after all still very ill after that little episode earlier.

He slowly broke away and just looked at her; luckily there was no one in the hospital wing at that time, if any one had seen that he would not live to see Christmas. She was just staring at him. She opened her mouth to talk and said "I don't think that was the biggest mistake of your life Draco although it might be mine, what would Harry and Ron say if they had seen that."

"they would have said this Hermione , WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING KISSING MALFOY AND SEEING AS RONS YOU BOYFRINED I FIND IT JUST A LITTLE STAINDGE!!!!!!!" Harry had never been so disgusted in his life with Hermione he just stood there with bloody dripping of his hand where he had cut it on a photo of the her Ron and himself .

A.N. look I'm not a berry happy chappy I haven't had any reviews for a berry long time so this is the last chapter till I get at least three reviews for three different people.

Ok now that's over ill be going

Laster's becks

P.S. remember to review !!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. WHAT THE HELL ?

Chapter 9

What the hell?

"FOR THE LOVE OF MERLINS GHOST HERMONIE WAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he said "KISSING A RIGHT BASTARD LIKE MALFOY"

"Harry its not what you think, well maybe it is but please don't tell Ron please don't!!!! I couldn't live with myself if he found out by anyone other than me." she was desperate, she didn't know what to say and now Harry was bound to tell Ron about this, oh dear god don't let it happen like this was all she could think.

"YOU DON'T EXPECT ME NOT TO TELL MY BEST FRIEND THAT HIS GIRLFRIEND JUST KISSED OUR WORST EMEY, DAMN HERMONIE WHO DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? I CANT BELEVIE I LOVED YOU, I CANT BELEVIE YOU WOULD DO SUCH A THING TO RON, YOU SELF CENTERED BITCH!!!!!." suddenly Harry felt a large pain to the side of his face, somehow Draco had managed to walk were Harry was standing and smacked him one right in the mouth "don't you ever ever EVER talk to her like that again you stupid half bread bastard."He was heavily breath at this point and about to faint again. Harry was knocked out cold.

Just then madam Pomfray (again sorry for any miss spelling) came running to the scene. "Dear god what happened here? Mr. Malfoy get back to your bed right now and I shall tend to young Mr. Potter.

A.N. well r you happy cammy? there have updated seeing as you seem to be the only reader , keep reading it not that' it's any good but hey ill live


	10. the kiss

Chapter 10

It was several days before either Harry or Draco where out of the hospital wing.

Two weeks later Draco was back in the common room, with Hermione.

It was strange they hadn't really spoken since the incident in the hospital wing; she had lost all contact with Ron and Harry, it was so sad to see her walking around the common room like a ghost.

Ron had found out about the kiss, my god he was mad. But he wouldn't let anyone see how upset he was. He was going to make her pay for betraying him, and he would make it the worst time of her life, as she had done by kissing him. I mean what did he have that Ron didn't?  
All Ron new was that, this would not stand.

Back at the common room, Draco was sitting in one of the big black chairs reading a Stephen king novel. He had found in lying next to the chair and thought why not read it its not like there's anything better to do on a Sunday.

He heard a sound from the stairs and saw Hermione walking down them; she looked so thin it was disgusting , she hadn't been eating at all the last few weeks , it was horrid he wanted to help , he wanted to help so badly ……but she wouldn't let him.

They had shared that wonderful kiss and she just seem to forget about it.

This wouldn't do, he had to make it up to her, some how get potter and weasel-bee to talk to her, this was killing her, and he just couldn't stand it.

But how the hell would he get near them? They hated him as much as he hated them.

"Argh" he said without realizing. "Pardon?" said Hermione.

"What oh, um nothing, I was just thinking about this book ……it's very interesting I didn't know you liked Stephen king?"He replied

"Umm, yes he's one of my favorite authors, I mean being a wizard and all its not surprising is it?"She said.

"Oh yes, he's a wonderful writer, so bone chilling …….. Ummm where were you going?" he asked  
" oh I was err, just going down to um dinner, I thought I might try and talk to Harry or Ron for a change ……"   
"yes about that Hermione. Um why hasn't the dream team been seen together lately ……. is it cause of the kiss?"

It had been the first time the kiss had been brought up.

"Oh ……..Draco why did you have to kiss me, why?"  
"Because, I love you Hermione ………."

A.N………..don't you just love cliff hangers …….. MWahahahaha , AM SO VERY EVIL …………hanyways , yes I know I'm a bad puddy cat , I haven't updated for ages , but there's an annoying thing that we like to called school work , and funking hell I hate it . But hanyways you know the drill please review … byes!


	11. greatest view

Chapter 10

"You…………. you can't love me ………. you just cant, I'm unlovable …….. I'm a dirty moodblood remember, "Dirty" being the key word there……. you don't know what you're saying, are you still sick or something?"

She couldn't imagine being loved.

"Shhh……Hermione" he had gotten up and was standing with his face inches from hers. " If I thought you were "dirty" would I do this ?" and he slowly moved his head down to hers staring into her dark brown eyes ……… almost black.

**You're the analyst  
The fungus in my milk  
When you want no one  
And you got someone  
Through the wind  
You crawl  
And laugh at burning dunes  
When no one else will  
Ever see**

She looked up ……. in to his silver eyes ….. so much emotion was in them……… he was not lying ………. he really did love her , see could see it ……… just seeing it was the strangest feeling to her …… it was something you couldn't read in a book , it was something that just could not be thought . It was just there.

**I'm watching you watch  
Over me and I've got  
The greatest view from here  
I'm watching you watch  
Over me and I've got  
The greatest view from here**

Mistakes don't mean a thing  
If you don't regret them  
So pack your tactic toes for the winter  
Chain a waterfall to burned and withered skin  
No-one else will ever see  


Draco looked down once more before slowly going in for a kiss, it was to most passionate kiss he had ever had, sparks tingled though his body and he never wanted it to end.****

I'm watching you watch  
Over me and I've got  
The greatest view from here  
I'm watching you watch  
Over me and I've got  
The greatest view from here

Now that you know why you feel like you do  
They're turning their head whilst they wait  
For no one  
And finally I know why I feel like you're letting go  


Suddenly she pushed him away and ran up too her room crying like she'd never cried before.

She was in her room sobbing into her pillow, she just couldn't do this to him, she had a terrible secret that no one could know, and to put him though that pain…….. It was unthinkable.

There was a knock at the door "Hermione …………. Hermione let me in………… I'm so sorry, I didn't know that it would affect you like this …….. Look please open the door I want to talk to you ………. I ……… I ……… mean what I said ……… I love you.****

I'm watching you watch  
Over me and I've got  
The greatest view from here  
I'm watching you watch  
Over me and I've got  
The greatest view from here  
The greatest view from here  
The greatest view

**A.N. **wow …… I really am an evil writer aren't I …….. Always giving cliff hangers, damn I love me lol. Hanyways the song was greatest view but the best band **silverchair ……… we all love silverchair. **

_Hanyways must be going ……. you know how it is, people to do and places to see. _

**Laters beck's **


	12. THE SECRECT !

Chapter 12

THE SECRECT!

Draco kept trying to open the door, she had put some bloody locking spell on it and he couldn't think of how to open it.

"Fuck!" he said under his breath.

"Come on Hermione I really don't know how to help if you won't let me in, please just open the door?"

Hermione sat in her room thinking about weather it was a good idea to let him in and tell him about the "secret".

He could use it against me what if that happens what will happen to me, damn it, this is not happening, why the hell does he love me?

Slowly but sorely she got up and opened the door.

Draco was sitting outside it with his head in his hands. He looked up at her.

"Hermione hear me out I know what I did may have freaked you out …" he was cut off by her pulling him into her room.

"Look Draco I have something you need to know before you get into the whole love thing."

"Umm ok then… what?" he was very unsure about this.

"Well….you see, you know …… you know how you used to …cut?" She said.

"Well yeah you saved me from myself so I think you know about it too right."

"Well yeah, but I could pretty much be called a hypocrite for that cause … I do much worse" she hung her head in shame.

"Hermione" he said softly "may I see?"

He walked over to her and softly griped her arm. She was still looking away from him, she couldn't face him.

He pulled up the sleeve to revile large gashes all the way up her arm. "How could she have lived through these cuts?" he thought.

A lot of them were old you could see they had turned into scars but others…. they looked fresh, no more then two days old. He could see the red inflamed skin around the latest one.

It had barley turned into a scab.

He felt a single tear fall from his eye "how could she do something like this?"

Wait he knew why. It was him wasn't it; he drove her to this over the years.

"It's because of me isn't it?"

She looked up at him, was he crying?

"Partly, but mostly because of Harry and Ron."

A.N. DUN DUN DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. What did pothead and weaslbee do to her, turn in next time for days of our lives Hogwarts style lol.

Na just fucking with ya there lol.

so yes I know am a bad bad bad person I never update straight away and I write small chapters but its cause I'm lazy and I never know what to right and this chapter was really weak. But you asked for it lol.

Hanyways review like normal, and ill see ya soon


End file.
